Eltru
Eltru is a toa of lightning and the last "real" toa on Terith Ruw. History Early life Most of Eltru’s early life is unknown except that she didn’t start off with the other two toa, instead she grew up and was trained by an unknown Great Being. How that happened will be shown (told). Uyray and Rack found her on a island half dead, and pretty much helped her back to health and excepted her as a team member. New life Eltru (along with Rack and Uyray) come to Terith Ruw to protect the matoran from rahi attacks and other hazards. She quickly adapted to the new way of life and made friends with a few of the matoran including Makarray. When the matoran were ready to defend themselves, and the toa were about to leave, one of the matoran went missing and another one badly injured. Turaga Hefny then asked them to stay and help them find out how that accident happened. Eltru didn’t believe it was an accident, but Rack told her not to mention it. The missing matoran was not found until one year later, but by then it was too late. Betrayed When the matoran of Drogis found a strange rahi and asked Turaga Hefny to send them a toa to help them capture a few to study, Rack was chosen, and that choice was the destruction of Terith Ruw and everyone on it (except one). When Rack got back, he brought back one of the rahi that, with the help of Rack’s mask, was identified as a Glea. Some time later, when Eltru was walking around Terith Ruw on her daily visits with Makarray and the other matoran, she heard a strange noise, and it turned out to be Rack and a Glea in armor. She heard one sentence (and that was all that was needed): "Kill the toa". She ran back to tell the matoran and Uyray about Rack’s betrayal. Unfortunately she was too late... and the battle began! Afterwords The battle ended in defeat for Eltru and the matoran, and the only way to keep herself from being killed was to use her mask, which she did when there was nothing else to do. Makarray showed her a cave to hide in while something could be done. But Eltru left a few times to look for something or someone (no one knows), and during one of those "walks" Ned found her and almost defeated her, except Makarray brought the ceiling down, cutting Ned off. Help Some time after that, she was walking through some woods when she heard a sound. Carefully she went to where the sound was coming from, and there was a Glea fighting Makarray over an unconscious being. Taking out the Glea was easy, helping Sala recover from Toa's Fate, not so easy, since Toa's Fate makes it's victims go insane. But she did it and after a few starting questions, told the complete story about Terith Ruw (with help from Makarray). Then they left for the overthrow of Rack. But she was killed by Rack before she could create a Nuva Blast. Powers and abilities Eltru is a toa of lightning. She is quick and very good with her blade. She is skilled at rock climbing and swimming, and is also very good at healing. When she died, it triggered her powers to be sent out creating blinding light and the strength to knock down walls and anything and anyone near her. Where the power went is unknown. Mask and Weapons Eltru has the mask of teleportation. She caries a sword and two climbing hooks that she puts together to make a shield. When locked in combat, her sword blazes with lightning. Personality Eltru is kind and a little soft but that doesn't mean she won't fight, for sure if another being is harming an unarmed being. She can (and will) be aggressive but stays calm. She doesn't like to talk much about her past, maybe because of what happened to her. Trivia *Makarray and Eltru were and are close friends. *Eltru mask of teleportation (when used) will only send you to a place where you have been before. Category:The Archlord's Troop Category:Toa Category:Lightning Category:Toa of Lightning